


General Amidala

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, General Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "At least Kenobi and Skywalker let you in on the plans when they’re going to do something fucking insane.”





	

“Vode, you don’t understand.  She _got on a kriffing tusk cat and rode into the middle of the clankers shooting_.”  The pure despair in Red’s voice has Rex biting his lip to hold back a laugh, and he can see Cody pressing a fist to his lips to do the same.

He coughs slightly.  “She won’t listen?”

The slight manic edge to his brother’s voice would concern him if that’s not how he sounded all the damned time.  Maybe that should be enough to worry him.  “Kriffing hells, no.  I don’t know how she does it, but every argument I make, she finds a damned loophole and does what she wants anyway.  And that’s _if_ I get warning about what in nine hells she’s going to do.”  

“Sounds like Kenobi,” Cody says with a chuckle.

Red shakes his head, scrubbing a hand over his face.  Even through the slightly staticky holo, he looks like a mess.  “You two assholes have it good, and I hate you so damned much.  At least Kenobi and Skywalker let you in on the plans when they’re going to do something fucking insane.”  That’s not true and they all know it, but damn, Rex almost feels bad for the man.  If their joint missions had taught him anything, it was that Amidala was Kenobi and Skywalker combined and multiplied exponentially - there was a damn good reason they were all rarely in one location.  

“We’ll buy you a drink next time we’re all on Coruscant.”  Cody’s smirk is audible, and Red glares at him.

“You’re buying me the damned bottle-” he says, then looks up, and his expression turns to one of horror at whatever his lieutenant is telling him, “I’ll talk to you shebs later.   The General’s gone off to do something crazy again.”  The feed cuts, and Rex and Cody only have to look at each other to start snickering.

“Weren’t you going to tell him that we’re en route to his location?”

“Nah, it’ll be a nice surprise.” 


End file.
